Demons run when the Ponds go to war
by Danielle-IQ
Summary: Carries on from 'A good man goes to war', so obviously spoilers for that episode. What will Amy, Rory and River do next?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic, so sorry if its not very good. It carries straight on from the end of 'A good man goes to war', so obviously, _spoilers!_ Reviews are welcome and I will continue this story if people seem to like it. I hope you enjoy...**

'I'm Melody. I'm your daughter.' Those were the words he'd just heard, he was sure of that, he was pretty sure... no he was certain. There was no way he could have imagined River saying that, no way he would ever have dreamt up such a thing, so his ears definitely couldn't have picked up those words from anywhere else but River's lips. River. River had said that. River Song, his daughter... nope, he still wasn't getting it.

Never before had River felt the nerves she had pulsing through her now, yes she had some idea how to expect both of them to react, but still, it was all unfamiliar territory. She had been dreading this day for so long, the day that marked the end to Amy and Rory being the people she recognised as her parents. Yet, somehow, she still felt a twinge of excitement, perhaps it was just the distant hope that she would see the love in her parents' eyes one last time before this meeting came to its inevitable end. Hope which was fading by the second as she glanced between the pair. Rory's immediate expression spelled 'Really!', but it quickly transformed into an utterly baffled look, his jaw still gaping and his eyes unable to tear themselves away from River for even a second, you'd think he'd suddenly found himself face to face with a weeping angel rather than his daughter. Though still anxious at what his reaction would eventually be, River couldn't help but be mildly amused by him for the time being. Amy, however, seemed a long way from her husband's response. She had gradually moved away from bewilderment and horror, glancing down at the prayer leaf several times and back to River, and now seemed to have reached sheer disbelief. River struggled to keep eye contact with Amy, the look of hurt and betrayal she was faced with proved to be far more painful than she imagined.

Initially Amy was shocked, well, that was an understatement, but the closest word to the truth. It was unbelievable, incomprehensible... and that was the conclusion she rapidly reached. "No" the word sounded like it had come from a stranger, the noise so distant, but she knew she must have spoken when River's attention settled on her. River stepped forward slightly, her hand presumably poised to offer comfort, but Amy quickly stepped back in equal measure. From somewhere she could hear Rory say her name, his feeble, half-hearted attempt to comfort her, but he was too pre-occupied with his own thoughts to engage any further just yet.

"Amy, I know this is hard for you..." River's calm voice pierced through Amy, at that moment something snapped inside her heart.

"No!" Amy shouted, holding an accusing finger up to River, creating a much needed barrier between them, "You have no idea! My baby is gone, and you knew, you knew this would happen, you could have stopped all of this!" Tears cascaded down Amy's face as her rage poured out into every word.

River edged away ever so slightly, her heart breaking with every syllable that was being thrown at her. She so desperately wanted to leave, to run, run back to the Amy and Rory that she knew and loved. But running did not come naturally to River, she was good at it, yes, but never did she run willingly, never did she back down, never did she show her fear, her weakness. Never did she run, not without the Doctor there to tell her to do so, and even then, she rarely listened. But now, she would give anything to be able to run and hide and avoid this day forever.

Rory suddenly became aware of his wife, he could feel her harsh movements by his side and see the pain deep in River's eyes, and eventually his ears caught up and he could hear her voice, her words. "Amy" he tried again, this time putting his arm around her, finally tearing his gaze away from River who seemed to be focusing on the cot rather than look at either of them. "Ssh, Amy... Amy calm down, we have to be strong now."

Amy allowed herself to rest against her husband, safe in his arms, her tears once again falling without restraint, "I want her back, Rory. I want my baby back in my arms, I want Melody."

"I know, I know" Rory soothed, he glanced up at River who was doing a poor but determined job of hiding her emotions, her attention still apparently on the cot. His next words were approached with extreme caution and no small amount of hesitation, "...but we never really lost her."

"She is not Melody!" Amy exploded, unable to fathom Rory's outlook. River jumped slightly at the outburst, the subtle movement noticed only by Rory who had responded similarly.

A welcome distraction came in the form of Madame Vastra as she cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps we could..."

She didn't need to finish, River immediately sprung to life, "Of course" she smiled, the façade of her usual character instantly restored as she strolled over to them, already fiddling with her time vortex manipulator.

Rory watched until River had vanished with both Madame Vastra and Jenny, before turning back to his distant wife. He had a feeling River would take longer than necessary to return. "Amy, come with me" he whispered softly, gently tugging at her until she followed, allowing him to lead her over to a crate where she was persuaded to sit. Rory perched beside his wife, taking her hand in his; Amy slowly looked up from their hands, her expression so lost and confused, and heartbroken. Rory stroked the hair away from her tear stained face with his free hand, "Melody Pond" he smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. A few silent tears fell from Amy's eyes too at the mention of her lost daughter. "It's a beautiful name," he continued with the same smile and tears, "the perfect name for our little girl. Melody Pond is a superhero, she is strong and brave and clever and beautiful...just like her mum" he added, love radiating from him. A sad smile then replaced the previous one as he began to gently open Amy's clenched fist, "You chose the perfect name" he sighed. Up to this point, Amy had been mesmerized by his words, now confused she looked down to her hand, only then noticing the ever present prayer leaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy stared at the piece of cloth in her hand, her eyes reading the word 'River' over and over again. She could see the letters. She could read the word. She knew what the word meant, _who_ the word meant. But still River Song was not her daughter, not her Melody. "She can't..." Amy began but her voice became lost.

Rory put his arm around her again, "I know" he whispered into her hair. But he didn't know. He didn't understand. And Amy didn't know how to explain it to him.

The minutes passed by in silence, the pair remained in a comfortable embrace. Neither spoke, neither cried, neither thought. They just existed together, drowning in the grief of what they had lost and what could still be lost. Finally, Rory shifted and gradually reached his feet as Amy began straighten, no longer leaning on him. She watched as he looked around, a rare calculating expression on his face, until eventually he spoke, "I think we should have a look around, try to find some clues to where they've taken Melody."

Amy stared blankly at him for a moment before confusion swept over her face, "I thought you believed River?" she quietly questioned.

Rory smiled and crouched down so that he and Amy were face to face, "I won't give up on our daughter, if there's a chance we can still save her... time can be rewritten" he smiled, forcing new hope into Amy, her centurion had returned, "Maybe she won't grow up to be River, maybe she'll be ours again, forever this time."

Amy forced herself to return his smile and give a small nod of agreement. "Right then" Rory was once again stood tall, studying their surroundings, "I think maybe we should go back to the room they kept you in first, then try to find some sort office or wherever that woman did all her scheming." His last words were harsh and bitter, and Amy couldn't wait for the day when the woman who had stolen her baby would have to face the centurion. The day she would have to be brave, really brave, because this time it wasn't just Rory who was coming, Amy would be by his side, and she could think of no worse place to be than between them and their child. Brave didn't cover it. Brave wouldn't save her. Bravery would offer no protection or comfort when Amy finally reached her. There was nothing and no one she would not destroy to get her baby back.

Rory had turned his attention back onto his wife, waiting for her to respond. "Sounds good" she smiled, remnants of the old Amy returning. "Maybe you should go ahead though, I'll wait here until River gets back, then we can catch you up." Rory looked slightly worried at the offer, she could tell he was on the verge of suggesting he wait with her, "I'll be fine, Rory. There's no one else here now, and River won't know where we've gone", she added with a reassuring smile that quickly won him over.

"Ok," he reluctantly began to leave, "but shout if you need me." Only when Amy gave him a 'stop worrying' look did he finally head towards the door, and eventually out of sight. Amy sat for a moment staring in Rory's wake, before slowly following his footsteps. On reaching the door, she calmly pulled it shut and slid the bolt across, then made her way back the way she'd come. But Amy didn't reach the crate before she stopped, taking only a second to calm herself, an eerie, calculated, unfamiliar calm, she then bent down and picked up the gun. The gun that she had pointed at River before Rory had eased it from her fingers, only to discard it shortly after River had dropped her bombshell. It had lay there all this time, beside the cot, forgotten.

Amy turned and walked back over to the crate where she sat, and waited, just as she'd promised. The gun lay hidden and unnoticed at her side, waiting, but not forgotten. No more tears fell, there were none left to fall. Amy Pond would get her Melody back no matter what, or who, she had to destroy. And so, she waited.

**Please review, I'd love to know what people think to this story and whether you'd like it to continue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my one and only reviewer _limitedbycreativity_, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm concerned that the lack of reviews means this story is worse than I thought :o**

River arrived back in the same place she had vacated several minutes previously, a quick glance in the direction of the cot told her Amy and Rory had moved. Her eyes quickly rested on the woman sat silently on the crates, "Amy" River spoke softly, still scanning the area for Rory. Amy looked up, though she must have already been aware of River's light-show arrival. River approached ever so slightly, looking mildly unnerved by Amy's calm silence, ready for another outburst at any moment, "Amy, where's Rory?"

Amy remained watching River with a blank expression, almost looking straight through the woman, her eyes glazed over and distant. She finally shifted slightly, as though River's words had only just reached her, "He's...Rory's gone, he's gone to look around." She finally stated, eyes fixed on River, clearly distracted from the topic.

River gave a small nod, still wary of making the situation worse. She tore her gaze away from Amy and towards the door, trying to choose something more to say, but Amy got there first, "River" her eyes immediately snapped back, her heart skipping a beat at the mention of her name. After a small pause she continued, "Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?"

River could feel her heart breaking at the sound of Amy's pain; she immediately wanted to be at her side but managed to control her approach, looking for any indication that she would not be received well. River perched by Amy, close, but not too close, "Nothing Amy, nothing." She cautiously placed her arm around Amy, "None of this is your fault, none of it, you hear me?"

The tears began to fall again, "Why can't you just be River?"

She wasn't sure whether or not that was a question she was meant to answer and she certainly didn't understand it, "I am" River whispered, afraid to give the wrong answer, though it seemed to be acceptable as Amy leaned towards her, tears still falling freely. River shuffled forwards a little more, narrowing the gap between them.

The pair sat calm and silent for a while, River doing her best to be a comfort whilst remaining tense. Amy seemed to have relaxed completely, her eyes closed, tears soaking into those deep golden curls, entirely lost in her sadness. The moments of peace passed quickly, too quickly. Amy pulled away, unable to hide from reality for any longer, "I don't understand. Why?" her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and laced with hurt and sorrow. River could think of no answer to the anonymous question, so she said nothing, and waited. "I trusted you, I know the doctor didn't, but I did" Amy soon continued, "The first time I met you I thought you were so cool and exciting and impressive. Every time, you always showed up with danger and you always knew so much and ran circles around the Doctor, I loved that." A brief smile flickered across her face before her expression became vacant again and she continued to ramble, not really talking to River, just airing her thoughts, "You always had an answer, you always knew what to do and you saved me so many times..." Finally she turned to look River in the eye, "So how could you do this today. The River I know would have been here, fighting to save my baby."

"I couldn't" River's voice was barely above a whisper, she couldn't produce a strong enough apology for what had to happen today.

"Yes. You could." Amy stated, the rage beginning to flare up inside her once more.

"Amy, I know this is impossibly difficult for you to understand, but I am Melody..."

Amy began to shake her head in refusal to believe rather than the previous angry response she had had to the same statement, "No, you can't be. My Melody wouldn't choose this; she wouldn't choose to be taken from her mum and dad."

Tears threatened River's eyes but she forced them back, "I didn't choose this, but I have to accept it...and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but so will you."

Amy continued to shake her head, "I can't... You can still change this, my past is your future, so when you see me again, warn me about this. At the Pandorica or the weeping angels, just tell me before I'm taken and we can stop this."Amy began to plead, certain her daughter could be saved.

River shook her head sadly, "Amy it doesn't work like that..."

"Time can be rewritten." Amy quickly interjected, determined to force her point across, there was nothing she wasn't prepared to do to win this battle.

River sighed, if only Amy knew how much she wanted to help, how much time she had spent wishing she could have had a normal family, a normal life. And now, she was the one responsible for it all, "Not this time. I can't change the past, my own past."

"It's not the past to me." Why couldn't River understand, this was where the decision would be made. Not in the past, now. This was the day her little girl's future would be decided. Whether River was telling the truth or not, she didn't much care, because her Melody would not grow up to be River Song. Amy would do anything to ensure that didn't happen. "Help me, River, please."

River knew what her answer would be, and no doubt so did Amy. Still, she paused, knowing she was about to condemn her past and wishing she could make Amy understand. But neither could be helped, so with a heavy heart came her final reply, "I'm sorry"

Amy knew River wouldn't change her mind and she had braced herself for the answer, being sure not to let it hurt or sway her in any way, because now Amy Pond knew what she had to do. River had had her chance; Amy had waited long enough, so she reached down for the gun. Slowly her hand found its grip and held on securely to the thing that would bring her baby back. With a calm, steady hand, Amy raised the weapon and pointed it firmly at River's heart. "So am I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry for late update. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were very encouraging. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please review :)  
><strong>

"Amy..." River began, for the first time genuine fear showed in her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Amy could hear River's voice shaking, she could feel her racing heart beat vibrating down the gun and through her hand, but nothing would distract Amy, "What I have to."

River tried desperately to make eye contact with her mother, but that was the problem, Amy wasn't her mum, not yet, and she never again would be. That was the second reality hit; she didn't know this Amy and she was right, time could be rewritten. So for the first time in her life, River wondered whether this day could be her last. "Amy please, I don't understand."

Slowly, Amy stood up, the gun remaining on its target, "I'm sorry River, but I have to get my baby back."

"This won't help..."

Amy quickly shook her head, "It will, it will, I can change all of this" her voice began to break as the emotion forced its way back in.

"How?" River asked softly, holding onto the lapse in determination.

Amy blinked hard, shaking the sorrow from her mind until she was able to lift her head with renewed strength, "My past, the doctor's past, it's all your future, right?"

River nodded slowly and somewhat reluctantly, she had a sinking feeling that she was in some way signing her own death warrant.

Amy nodded, feeling oddly relieved, "Melody is gone because we travelled with the Doctor, if we had just lived normal lives and never met him; she would be at home with me and Rory right now." A few tears released themselves, though Amy's resolve didn't waver this time.

The fear, a fear like she had never felt before, was rising up in River. She had seen Amy's protective side before and knew from experience that she would do anything for her daughter; the trouble was, in Amy's eyes, River wasn't her daughter in this case. "Removing me from your past won't change that" as Amy opened her mouth, River quickly continued, determined to take any opportunity presented to her, "You said I'd saved you, that I'd always show up when there was danger?" Amy's expression changed ever so slightly, she was definitely listening, if nothing else, "Imagine that I never had. Would you still have been saved? What if Melody never existed at all?"

Shaking her head, Amy responded, "No, you don't understand. At mine and Rory's wedding, the Doctor was gone until I remembered, until I brought him back. Me and Rory were happy and married and we'd never met the Doctor because he had never existed, he was just my imaginary friend. But it was you, you came and you left the diary and I saw you and that's when it all changed, that's when I remembered and the Doctor came back. What if you were never there?" Amy's rant had got faster as it went on, determined to make logic out of her desperate madness.

River was finally speechless, unable to believe the words she had heard. Finally she attempted a response, "You want to erase the Doctor completely?"she asked quietly, a look of betrayal and disbelief in her eyes.

"I want Melody back." Amy replied firmly.

"But the Doctor, Amy your Doctor, your raggedy Doctor? Do you really hate him that much?"

"I love her more than anything, I would chose her over him every time" Amy spoke fiercely but with underlying pain, before her attention once again became focused, "I don't want to do this, " she implored River to understand, "I am sorry River, I don't hate you, but I love Melody more. If there was another way..." she practiced her grip on the gun.

"Amy, please, please don't do this..." Time was running out, River knew that, she couldn't talk Amy round, why wouldn't she listen, why did she have to be faced with a stranger, why couldn't this be _her_ Amy? This could be her last chance. Final chance. So River focused on the only part of the debate which she knew this Amy had in common, "Think of all the good the Doctor has done. The whole world, the universe could suffer so much without him..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Amy screamed. And she meant it. All that mattered was her little girl and she would literally rip reality apart if that is what it would take. An unknown protective anger permitted Amy to thrust the gun hard into River's chest, her finger finding the trigger...

Silence had fallen, River could hear nothing, feel nothing...except...except the harsh barrel of the gun and...tears.

**Ok, so I know there are flaws in Amy's logic, but I don't think she's exactly thinking clearly at the moment. Atleast you know why she thinks killing River is going to be helpful :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, no reviews for the last chapter :( Sorry if ive gone wrong there somewhere, it seemed alright to me but obviously wasn't very popular. If people are still interested in this, please do review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story :) I have the next chapter already, so I will post it if there is still some interest. Anyway, back to the point...this chapter's a little longer than my usual, hope you enjoy.**

The whole world had stopped, time had stopped, she was sure of it. This second, this second of immense fear as she waited for the sound of the gun firing, it seemed to last forever, certainly too long for time to still be moving... and then it came. She could feel the gun jump as it remained pressed over her heart, and the noise, the bang that erupted through her mind. It was a sudden interruption to the deafening silence...but there was something about it, something... She opened her eyes after what seemed like forever, but in reality was barely a second, to see Amy staring at her, _through_ her, she wasn't sure which. All that she could understand was the equal look of shock across Amy's face; her mother turned her head ever so slightly as her name rang out, a bellow that echoed through the room to rival the bang, "AMY!" It was only then that River realised, Amy had been just as startled by the interruption, she had jumped in shock...the gun hadn't been fired.

Rory had found very little in the room where he, Amy and Melody had first been reunited. In fact there was nothing at all, no toys or photos or anything, just plain white hospital-like objects. He had hoped Amy would have joined him by now; River must be taking even longer than he thought. His mind immediately tried to battle with the notion of what had been revealed today, but the information was once again suppressed, his mind too tired to cope with the thoughts. Leaving the room, Rory focused on his next move, he had told Amy they should check the office area and logically that is what he should have done next. But Amy, he couldn't bear to leave her any longer, she needed him and he needed her. He could not lose his daughter _and_ his wife in one day, not again.

Though Rory had headed back to where he had left Amy, he kept his eyes peeled for the slightest clue throughout the entire journey, determined not to miss anything that may lead them back to Melody. He had failed too many times, how could he not have noticed that the Amy he had been with for nearly 9 months wasn't even real? How could he miss something so important! Then he heard it, 'I DON'T CARE!'

Amy's voice had unmistakably rung out as she screamed her words, a panic rose in Rory that spurred him into immediate action. With the door in view, he bolted towards it. Rory's collision with the locked door produced an almighty bang that rivalled Amy's previous scream. Then, through the window in the door, he saw the unthinkable. Though only just in view, Amy stood with a gun firmly aimed at River, at their daughter. Without a moment's hesitated he bellowed to his wife, desperate to stop her from doing something neither of them could ever forgive, something he knew Amy would not be able to live with, something he wouldn't want to live with, "AMY!"

Amy hesitated, she barely felt connected to her own body anymore, she was aware of Rory's arrival and of River's presence... But the gun, it felt like a stranger was holding it, preparing to fire, and that's how she wanted it, she didn't want to be aware of pulling the trigger, but now Rory's pleas were dragging her back down to earth.

Once again, Rory tried to open the door but to no avail, "Amy, please, don't do this, just let me in..." she wasn't responding, she hadn't even looked at him, "Amy, Amy just look at please, come on, just look at me..."he coaxed his distraught wife who reluctantly and so very slowly turned towards him, gun remaining fixed. Though a good distance away, he could see her tear stained face and broken, empty eyes, the sight broke his heart, but he had to fight now. He had to fight for Amy, fight for Melody, fight for River. "That's it" he tried desperately to reassure and comfort her, "now, listen, we are going to get Melody back, I promise you that. We will find her and take her home" he smiled, convincing both himself and Amy.

But Amy shook her head sadly, "No we won't." Her hand relaxed slightly as her attention diverted away from the woman sat before her.

"Yes we will, of course we will. We won't give up on our daughter Amy..."

"Do you believe River?" A frown creased Amy's features as her purpose steadily returned. He didn't answer, he didn't need to, she had the answer, "Then we obviously don't get Melody back, do we?" Her anger had returned now.

Amy turned back to River raising the gun to its original position of a couple of inches higher and closer to its target. "Amy, please, don't do this, you're not thinking straight..." Rory tried once more, why wasn't River saying these things? His view of River was mostly blocked, but she was there, she was conscious, why was she silent! Why didn't she say something, do something...anything.

"Yes I am." Amy stated firmly, though still trembling on the inside.

Rory was truly panicking now, he didn't know what to do, what to say. He had never seen Amy like this before, "You're not a murderer Amy, you can't do this. Even if this got Melody back, how could we live with it..."

"We wouldn't have to," she spun around for one last attempt, imploring him to understand, "none of this would ever have happened, we could be happy; just you, me and Melody."

Rory shook his head slowly, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "Not like this." The couple stared deep into each other's eyes for a moment, urgently trying to win over the other, but neither faltered. Accepting defeat, Amy began to turn back for the final time, Rory took his only shot, "River was our friend, and now she is our daughter." He called out, desperate to get through to Amy.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Amy roared at her husband before spinning round to face River, finally truly prepared to take the shot.

"Look at her!" Rory shouted; he knew Amy would not take action whilst the argument persisted, knowing deep down she was praying for an alternative. So he gave all he could to delay her, praying for an impossible miracle.

"I am!" Amy shouted, and she was, she was staring straight at River's eyes for the first time since she had brought the gun into the debate.

"No" Rory spoke softly this time as he finally caught a proper glimpse of River, his tone grasped Amy's attention, "Look at her."

And this time Amy looked, she really did look, and for the first time she actually _saw_. Only then did she notice the tears that had left their trace on her cheeks; she had never seen River cry before. Then she noticed the gun trembling, but it wasn't herself causing it. Then she found a fear in River's expression that she had never witnessed before, but she knew River wasn't afraid to die, she had told them that when the Doctor had been killed in America, so what was that fear? Fear of never having lived? Well, of living a different life anyway. But then came the biggest shock, she could see Rory, only ever so slightly, but River's face whispered clues of her identity. And then, as the gun lowered completely, Amy could see her own mum in River. But finally she had to face the one feature she had avoided so far, the one she knew would reveal the most. So Amy looked in River's eyes, she looked _into them_, not at them and nothing could have prepared her for who she saw staring back at her. Because they weren't Rory's eyes, or her own, and they weren't her parents or aunt's or distant cousins', and they weren't from Rory's family either. Those eyes weren't even River's and in that second Amy recognised who's eyes she was staring into, the eyes she had been staring into for 3 weeks now, the most important person in her world. Melody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad to know people are still enjoying this story. And I dread to think what would have happened if Amy had of shot River :o Lucky she didn't, I don't think I've got the imagination to create a whole new reality for something this complex ;) Anyway, sorry this chapter is a bit short, but the next one is almost twice as long :) Enjoy...**

A wave of sickness followed as the realisation swept through Amy, this was her daughter. She might be grown up, but it was still the person she had held in her arms and comforted and loved more than anything. She dropped the gun in horror and disgust, feeling contaminated by its very touch. How could she have done this? _Nearly_ shot her own child, her Melody, twice...no not twice, where had that come from? This was the only time. It would certainly be the last. She backed away from River, but was still unable to tear her gaze away from those eyes.

As the gun clattered to the floor, River felt an unimaginable relief. The moment Rory had arrived she felt some relief but mainly hope, if anyone could save her life then Rory by far had the best chance. So she had remained silent, not that she could have spoken if she wanted to. And he had done it; he had talked Amy round, well sort of. When River finally saw Amy looking at her, something had changed it that last moment, and suddenly she was looking at _her_ Amy again. For the first time, this Amy was recognising her daughter. The horror and pain that shot through Amy's expression made that all too clear, and River tried to think of something to say, but there were no words. How could she find words when she was yet to know her own feelings.

And then she ran. Amy turned and ran towards the door, unbolting it in a second before pushing past Rory and running. Running as fast and far away as she possibly could. Even the distant call of her name from Rory did nothing to slow her.

Rory watched as Amy disappeared from view, hesitantly wavering in the doorway, unsure of which woman he should approach. "You should go after her." River's voice was barely above a whisper, she was gazing into space, looking shell shocked and totally lost.

Rory made his mind up, "No, not yet" he said uncertainly before walking over to River and crouching down in front of her to gain her attention, "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" River began quietly before coming out of her trance, "Yes, I'm fine. I just..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering over to the door where Amy had exited the room only moments previously, "...wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry." Rory stated sadly, unable to maintain eye contact.

"For what?" River asked, puzzled by his comment.

He nodded towards the door, "Amy. I should have known she wasn't coping as well as she made out. I should have stayed with her. She wasn't thinking straight." He added, desperate for River not to hate Amy, but knowing the situation had just been made all the more complicated. As if finding out your 3 weeks old daughter is in fact the grown woman you've been travelling with and fighting alongside wasn't complex enough, now they had to deal with the fact that Amy had just been prepared to murder her own daughter of all people. But River said nothing, simply staring at him blankly, she knew what he was talking about, that was certain, but she just didn't seem to...care? This unnerved Rory further, it seemed he really didn't know either of the women in his life; they had both surprised him beyond belief today, "River, she was going to kill you and I know that's unforgivable..."

River was trying so hard to focus on Rory, but everything she knew up to this point had been shattered and the image of Amy and the gun and her cold determination refused to leave her mind. "Doesn't matter" River replied half heartedly, but the truth was it didn't matter anymore; she didn't want to think about it anymore. It was over; her parents were lost to her.

Sensing a tone of defeat that he had never heard in River's voice before, Rory felt his heart drop, but he would not give up. He would look after his girls. Always.

**Hope I'm keeping the standard up, please do review. The next chapter is a little more light hearted and less life threatening for River :P **

**P.S: I'm on a roll, the next 3 chapters are done! So please do review so I can get them posted ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I think, well hope, this chapter is a bit better. Thanks to my only reviewer for the last chapter, _shirley loves doctor who,_ you spurred me on to get this chapter posted. I'm still a bit unsure about this fanfic, I've been reading some others on here and they are brilliant. But anyway, I think this chapter's a bit different so please let me know what you think...  
><strong>

Rory remained crouched, studying River for a moment before he moved to sit beside her, "Yes it does" he sighed.

"Amy lost her daughter today, her reaction was understandable." River stated plainly, though still with an underlying sadness.

He sat for a moment, taking in the words. They had lost baby Melody, yes, but they still had River. Though still struggling to cope with the idea, the initial shock had worn off now and he was gradually adjusting to the idea that River was his daughter. Already he felt protective and wanted to comfort her. It was weird that their daughter was older than them, but Rory knew it would be harder for Amy to deal with in that respect. Unlike her, he had lived and experienced far more than his physical age portrayed, finally, spending 2000 years as a centurion was something he could view as a benefit. Shaking off his distracting thoughts, Rory attempted a response, "She still has you, we both do. But I think it's going to take Amy a while to come around to the idea."

River met with Rory's eyes this time, he meant those words, she could tell he did and maybe he was right but she highly doubted Amy would accept her in time. River knew she couldn't stay with them, their timelines had to move forward, and the next time she saw her parents they would have no knowledge of Melody, of her. She had always known that they would one day become strangers; she could only hope that it would end on good terms, with memories to keep her strong. She pulled her attention back onto Rory, looking for a distraction, or possibly just something to hold onto, "How about you? How are you coping?"

Rory pushed back on the crate a little, "Me?" he began slowly, then deciding to give the most accurate answer possible, "I honestly have no idea" his baffled expression seemed to be amusing to River as she smiled slightly, watching him rocking on the crate, "but I'm getting there." He returned the smile he had only just noticed on River's face.

"I can't imagine how difficult this is to understand" River's smile had faded, but there was still more life in her voice than before, more of the usual River breaking through.

"Yeah, it is, I would never have imagined it possible. I wish things could have been different, but still..." he trailed off in a somewhat dreamy tone.

River waited for a moment for him to finish until she realised he had drifted away and would need some prompting, "But still what?" she asked curiously.

"My daughter is River Song" he stated in awe and pride before looking back over to River who was watching with an amused smile, Rory blushed slightly but he couldn't deny the unfamiliar feeling that surged through him on seeing that light return to River's eyes.

"I'm going to be quite a handful you know" she warned.

"Oh, I know" Rory raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't expect anything less." River laughed at his certainty, relieved he knew her well enough to know that much. A moment of silence settled, River reminiscing and Rory imagining a future of he and Amy battling with an increasingly difficult River if her mother was anything to go by. Then a thought struck him, a very unwelcome thought, "River," he immediately had her attention, "You know when you, erm...make certain comments..." he was forced to explain a little further when faced with River's puzzled expression, "with the Doctor I mean..."

"Ah..." now River knew where this was going.

Rory seemed to be struggling with the next words, appearing slightly disgusted and embarrassed at the same time, not helped when River couldn't resist laughing at his awkward attempt to get to the point, "Its, well, is it just...you are just joking with him, right?" He was practically begging her mentally to save him from having to have this conversation, but she seemed to be quite enjoying his suffering.

"Spoilers" she smiled that usual daring River smile whenever that word left her lips.

Looking mildly relieved that he hadn't received a disturbing answer, but still not feeling very reassured by her response, he attempted a reply to a still amused River, "Right, well, ok. But maybe in the future, could you be a little less..." he fidgeted, his hands demonstrating his attempts to come up with a suitable word, "...graphic." With Rory looking near to choking on the word and now bright red, River's laughter once again returned, "Ok?" he asked again, somehow unconvinced that River was taking this seriously.

"Oh, of course" she grinned, her expression anything but reassuring.

Rory groaned, "I've just sealed my fate, haven't I?" River didn't need to answer; her mischievous expression said it all. "Can we please change the subject?" Rory begged.

"Ok" River laughed, "You seem to be coping quite well with all of this anyway, better than you made out."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked puzzled, she had completely lost him now.

"You tried to prepare for this day...my past is your future" she explained in response to Rory's still clueless expression.

"Oh..." he understood now, why did he always seem to be so slow to cotton on to these time issues? Then a thought occurred to him, "What about Amy? You said I tried to prepare you, what about her?"

River looked a little more serious now, she still felt hurt by Amy's actions though she tried to rationalise them in her mind, "Yes, but she couldn't tell me too much. Just that she wouldn't handle it as well as you and that she was sorry."

An unsettling feeling bothered Rory now, "You two do make it up, don't you?" he asked nervously and reluctantly, though he sensed the _spoilers_ type answer that was coming, and sure enough...

"I can't tell you" River spoke solemnly.

Rory accepted her answer, he had to, he knew by now that when the spoiler part of a conversation had been reached with River, it would go no further. River was good at hiding things, so maybe, he prayed, this was one of those times where she was leading him away from the trail. Maybe he had to believe that things between Amy and River weren't ideal so that he could do something to fix it, something that would of course have already happened to River. But then, maybe their relationship really couldn't be fixed, how could he live with that? Or maybe River's silence on the matter was simply because she didn't know how the situation would turn out, after all, time can be rewritten.

**Thanks for reading :) Love to hear your thoughts on this story, I can only listen to myself for so long before insanity sets in :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd almost given up on this story but thanks to my latest reviewer I've got a grip and posted the next chapter :) sorry its short but hope you enjoy anyway...**

After several minutes of contemplation on the matter, Rory had made his mind up and was not prepared to accept an alternative, "It will be ok, River. Amy will come round, I know she will, and she'll make this right again. We all will, we just have to be patient and work at it." River's expression seemed to be decidedly neutral now, refusing to give away anymore indications to his and Amy's future, "I think I've had a head start with all of this, but Amy will catch up..."

River's careful expression slipped to curious now, "How do you mean?"

"Amy has been locked in here for 3 weeks with Melody, I barely had 10 minutes with our baby...I knew nothing about her before she, before you were taken, " he spoke with regret and sorrow now, "But Amy...River, her daughter is a baby that she's fed and changed and cuddled. She knows Melody, I knew we had a daughter, and I got to spent a few precious moments with her as a baby but then she was you and all grown up." River was taking it all in, in some ways it helped her to think about it this way and it did make sense. "Amy has to let go of Melody first, before she can really let you in...I never had Melody" he whispered his last words, almost forgetting River's presence as his grief returned, he loved Melody, more than he imagined possible, but she was gone so quickly, and it hardly felt real to him.

"I'm sorry" River spoke quietly but soon had Rory's attention, though he looked confused, "...I'm sorry for putting you through this, I'm sorry I can't tell you more and I'm sorry you won't get to raise your daughter the way you hoped. I know it must be daunting to think that Melody grows up into me..."

"Terrifying" Rory smiled, "I wish I knew more about your life and I know it probably hasn't been easy for you. And I have to admit that I'm not too thrilled with the idea that you're in the storm cage...but at least I can look at you now and know that Melody will be ok. She might have a bad start and possibly go off the rails, but with Amy as her mum that's hardly a surprise..." the last part came under his breath in an exaggerated yet loving tone that earned another smile from River, "But she will be ok, " he continued, "she will grow up strong and brave, she'll survive." He smiled with a certainty that brought him hope for his daughter's future.

"I suppose it could be worse" River joked.

Rory returned River's mood, before they fell into a brief comfortable silence. "I think I'd better go find Amy now" Rory finally spoke up. River responded with a simple nod, though there was a slight change to her expression, Rory couldn't work out what it was as he made his way to the door, and then he realised. She was nervous. All the times he had seen River, not once had she seemed nervous, even when he had been talking with her only moments before, she was always calm and cool about anything that was thrown at her. But now she was nervous, he couldn't help but wonder why, surely she knew what would happen, after all, she already knew their future. So why would she be nervous, what was about to happen? Or maybe that was the point, maybe River didn't know what would happen, she knew the future, yes, but she didn't know the present. It was obvious from her reaction earlier that she hadn't expected Amy to react so extremely. He couldn't understand why their future selves wouldn't have prepared her better. But then something clicked into place, if River had known what was coming she would have reacted differently; if River hadn't of been truly scared, maybe Amy really would have fired the gun...maybe. But he didn't want to think about that too deeply. Though it did make sense for River's current behaviour; if he and Amy knew they couldn't tell her about that part, how could they tell her what would follow?

**Right, chapter 9 is done and chapter 10 is either done or I'm going to extend it and end the story there. Please let me know your thoughts on this story and if you would like it to continue. I'd also be interested to know any ideas on where you'd like the story to go if I continue it. Once again, thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews so far :)**


	9. Chapter 9

River sat for a moment after Rory had gone out of sight, then she made her way back over to the cot and began to lightly trace the words only she and the Doctor could read, mesmerised by the object.

Rory soon found himself back at the door to Amy's cell, he paused; the realisation hit that it had been less than an hour since he had been stood in this very spot with his new daughter in his arms, about to be reunited with his wife. Now, his arms were empty, and although he felt sure this is where he would once again find Amy, this time he came with nothing to offer her. So slowly he entered, for a moment the room appeared empty, then his eyes rested on a figure sat huddled beside the cot. As he approached, his attention was drawn to the cot that Amy had no doubt been stood by for the past 3 weeks, the words 'Melody Pond' still on the side. Amy was right; Pond was definitely the right name, much more fairytale. Amelia and Melody Pond, Amy and River Song...they certainly had the same spirit. He had always dreaded the idea that their children would have Amy's nature, but not anymore, now it offered him comfort and pride. They were strong and fierce, exactly what he needed them to be, but not right now, now they were lost and scared; now they needed him to be the strong one. He had to hold his family together, he had to fight for them, and he would.

...But now the cot was empty, and so was Amy. Rory watched her silently rocking back and forth for a moment, cradling Melody's blanket, before manoeuvring to sit beside her, not an easy task when you're dressed as a roman. He was about to speak when Amy beat him to it, "I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Ssh," Rory gently pulled her towards him, "I know, I know..."

"But River..." Amy attempted to continue but her words seem to be lost.

Rory closed his eyes and rested his head against his wife's, feeling her pain, "River understands" he whispered.

Amy began to shake her head, "How can she? I was going to do it Rory, I really was...I wish I had..."

"Don't say that" he spoke sternly, hurt by her words. "Amy, please, she's our daughter."

Fresh tears flowed down Amy's cheeks, "But I just want it all to stop, I don't want to feel anymore..." The pair sat wrapped in each other's arms as time passed by until finally Amy's sobs slowed, now only silent tears fell. "Do you think this is like the dream world?" Amy asked quietly, lost in her thoughts.

Rory gave her a squeeze, "I wish it was." He whispered sadly, emotion breaking his voice.

"I don't want to live without her" Amy's voice sounded almost like she was pleading with him, the sound broke Rory's heart; he knew she meant it. With that he decided to take action.

Rory shifted away from Amy, getting to his feet before pulling her up with him, he was met with a confused, lost stare, "Come on" he soothed.

She followed without resistance, allowing him to lead her towards the door, "Where are we going?"

"To River."

Amy froze on the spot, fear flooded her face, "No, Rory, I can't, please."

Turning to face her and keeping a firm grasp on her hand, he was met with an expression so similar to the one River had worn when he had suggested finding Amy. The resemblance caused him to smile as he wiped away a tear from Amy's cheek, "She needs you as much as you need her right now, please Amy. Please trust me?" Amy still looked reluctant, though he could tell he was getting to her, "Please?" he tried again, this time tugging at her hand slightly. Slowly, she followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I sort of lost my thread with this story and got distracted when the second half of the series started, but this is the next chapter that I forgot about after writing. Anyway, I've just come across it so thought I'd post it. Enjoy...**

Rory re-entered the room in which he had left River, Amy trailing behind, he had not once let go of her hand, knowing she wouldn't follow without that persuasion. After a glance around the room he spotted River doing something typically River-ish, he wasn't sure exactly what the point was to her exercise but she seemed be checking the various discarded weapons that littered the floor. Possibly looking for something useful to add to her own collection? Why did both women have this obsession with weapons? It certainly didn't help in these sort of situations, point a gun ask questions later, so very typical of...well, both of them actually.

"River?" it was impossible for her not to be aware of their presence, but Rory found it necessary to draw her attention as she continued with her task even as Rory and Amy reached her.

Looking down the barrel of the latest gun River replied in a tone very typical of how she usually would, in fact, to an outsider it would appear nothing had happened between them, "Yes?" she tossed the weapon aside, clearly not satisfied.

Rory now found that he had no idea what to say next, he had hoped something would just... Amy let go of his hand and stepped past him, he watched, surprised by her move.

"River," Amy began, unlike when Rory had spoken, River stopped immediately but didn't move from her position. A small silver object she was about to study lay forgotten in her palm as she waited to hear Amy's next words. "I'm sorry."

Staying still for another moment, River then came back into motion, preparing herself before turning back to Amy, "It's ok." Though she spoke honesty, she could tell Amy didn't believe her, but it would seem Amy didn't have the desire to argue further or even say another word as she stood there, never quite able to look at River, tired and broken.

River glanced to Rory for some sort of guidance but his eyes were resting on his wife, an odd sad look in his expression. As neither of them seemed to be very capable of doing anything much right now, River spoke up, "Maybe I should take you two home now?"

"No" all three of the jumped a little at the sudden rise in volume as Amy's reply came out stronger than she had intended, "I'm not finished here yet" she explained in a slightly apologetic tone, before heading off out of sight.

Rory watched puzzled then nodded to River for them to follow, eventually they reached what seemed to be a research room and stood by the door watching as Amy began to rummage through papers, empty draws, pretty much ransacking the room, apparently unaware of her audience. Finally, Rory interrupted her, "Amy" he said softly.

"No, Rory, there has to be something here..." a frown developed as she began to scan through the paper work, not one word making sense, "River, you know this kind of stuff...what does it mean, what does it say?"

River watched sadly, not replying until Amy looked up at her, her eyes demanding a response, "Amy, you know I can't..."

"Then why are you here!" Amy shouted, throwing the papers out of sight before her attention was quickly back on task.

Rory stepped forward about to speak until River tugged him back, encouraging him to follow her out of the room. Once outside she shut the door behind them. "She doesn't mean it" he began.

River shook her head, "Yes she does, of course she does and that's ok" she added before Rory could interrupt her, "I think it would be best to just get her home now, she'll come to terms with it in her own time."

"But what about you?" Rory asked, he somehow sounded hurt, or perhaps it was concern.

"You'll see me again" River smiled, a little too convincingly like her usual self.

He considered her for a second, waiting for the mask to drop but she was a professional at this kind of thing so finally he made his own attempt, "But you won't see us? We won't know who you are?"

That did it. The sadness immediately returned to River's eyes, "I always knew this day was coming..."

"That doesn't mean it should. That doesn't mean you should accept it" River smiled, her dad had always been her strength.

"No. Maybe someday I'll get an impossible miracle and see my parents one more time..."

"You can count on it" Rory smiled, he knew he'd find a way to make it happen, and so did she.

A moment passed before River spoke again, "But for now..." the sadness had returned, though she tried to hide it, she almost looked as though she would continue, but no words came.

Rory knew what she was thinking, but this wasn't good enough. How could he go on to find Melody and get to know her knowing this would one day be the result; knowing that one day his daughter would be abandoned by those she needed the most. Children should eventually lose their parents, but not like this, they should be able to go on knowing how loved they were, not like this. He spoke suddenly as though his thoughts had crept through to reality, "I'm going to speak to Amy... could you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course" she smiled, assuming Amy would need to be coaxed into the idea of leaving, and so made her way back in the direction they had come.

Rory watched until River was out of sight, not for any particular reason, just in awe. Then he returned to find Amy still intent on her mission, without a moment's hesitation he pulled her around to face him, needing her full attention. "Amy, we need to talk..." she shook her head and tried to turn away, but Rory persisted, "I know this is hard, it is for me too, but Melody has to come first, right?" she nodded, he had her full attention with the mention of their daughter's name, "She needs you, River can't stick around forever and it can't end like this..."

Amy tried to pull away, she wasn't interested in anything he had to say about River, her only concern was finding baby Melody, but Rory took charge this time, "No. You have to listen to this because our little girl is out there somewhere and she is going to be raised by God only knows who..."

"No." Amy fought against him, "Don't, please don't..."

Rory ignored her pleas, though his own eyes matched the tears of his wife, "...And there is nothing we can do about it. But we will find her..." Amy's struggles slowed slightly, "sometime, somehow, we will find our daughter and we will be there for her. But she is never going to have a normal life..." it was Rory's turn to falter, now barely holding onto Amy as she listened silently, the occasional tear flowing down her cheek, "she is going to grow up with parents who know her less every time she sees them. I know we are going to love her Amy, we already do, and she'll know that, I know she will because we'll make sure of it...but one day..." his voice broke with a slight sob, closing his eyes for a moment to steady himself, Rory continued, "...one day Melody is going to meet us, and we won't know who she is...and she is going to have to tell us that we're her parents... How do you want her to remember us?" he asked the final question slowly and softly.

Amy's hands had slowly clasped together and reached up to where she had been sobbing into them as Rory's speech had continued and she had begun to really understand for the first time. But now she simply stood in shock and thought, almost in a trance, not even her tears fell now.

Time once again seemed to stand still. Rory began to worry he may have pushed too far too soon as he watched his wife stood frozen, her eyes glazed over, until suddenly, yet slowly she walked towards the door. Rory watched confused as she headed down the hallway at a steady yet firm pace. Finally snapping himself back into reality, he decided to follow, remembering the last time he left Amy unsupervised.

Amy made her way back through the hallways, she hadn't been paying attention when River left but seeing as how she wasn't waiting in the immediate hallway leading from the room that had just been victim to her own rage, she assumed River must have headed back to where the battle had been lost. To the cot. To where Melody had... No, she couldn't let herself think anymore. It hurt too much and if she thought, she would stop and if she stopped, she wouldn't start again and if she didn't keep moving, she would never reach River, and if she didn't reach River... No, she had to keep walking, not thinking. But Melody, River... She still couldn't believe it, but she had to, for Melody. Rory was right, but she really didn't want to face River, but she wasn't doing this for herself, she had to do this for Melody's sake.

The door was in view, the door Rory had stood behind and pleaded with her for their daughter's life, the door she had ran through to escape from River, the door the Doctor had burst through too late... Now she was entering through it again, her pace slowed but she knew she couldn't stop. River was on the far side of the room, sat on one of the many crates with one leg wedged under neither her, facing away from Amy and pointlessly picking at the wood with the blade of a knife. As she approached, Amy could see an unnerving sense of defeat in River that she had never seen before, in fact she actually looked lost and vulnerable, and so very unlike herself. Somehow this helped, and though still reluctant Amy found she no longer needed to force herself forward.


End file.
